


what is past is prologue: Reylo in Washington, DC

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: A collection of my Tumblr-based Reylo fics set in Washington, DC. Prompts and prompter will be in chapter titles.





	1. Reylo on the Metro for the-reylo-void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-reylo-void (Anysia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/gifts), [pythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythia/gifts).



> The collection title is taken from the engraving on the statue outside the National Archives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr post for the-reylo-void: "sitting next to each other on public transportation and start bonding over their shitty family lives and three dates later they're trying to get their marriage paperwork sorted."

It was a crisp September morning; not too hot, not too cold, the August humidity making way for fall at last. Not bad for a Monday morning, Rey thought as she headed down the escalator.

It was three Metro stops later that everyone on the train realized something was wrong; they were holding at the station for far too long. The train intercom dinged, and the operator calmly stated “Circuit problem at Farragut North. They’re moving trains through the tunnel at five miles per hour. We’ll be holding here momentarily. We apologize for the inconvenience.”

Grumbles, sighs, and muttering emerged from the train’s occupants. Rey generally avoided making eye contact with anyone on the Metro, especially when she was standing, but when the guy next to her said “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she couldn’t help but look up at the voice’s owner. Up into his gorgeous brown eyes. 

“Are you actually surprised?” she found herself replying. “It’s been two weeks since the station overhaul project ended, of course something else would have to happen.”

He nodded, and brushed his dark hair back from his face. 

“I’m Ben,” he said, bringing his hand down from the hand-hold to shake hers.

“Rey,” she replied, noticing his expensive watch and lack of PIV card. _Firm lawyer_ , she thought. Her suspicion was confirmed when he jumped ship at Dupont Circle, preferring to walk the rest of the way to his office in Farragut Square. Not before asking for her number, though. 

In all the years Rey had been in DC, she’d never actually had a substantive conversation on the Metro; she thought that was a tourist stereotype. Real denizens of the District were too busy reading the WaPo Express or the Daily 202 on the train to talk. 

They grabbed a drink in Dupont on Friday night for their first date; classic, simple, easy access home on either the Metro or a bus if she needed to bolt. 

She didn’t, however. For a rich white guy, Ben Solo was not so bad, she thought. Not so bad at all. They kissed each other on the cheek before Ben walked her to the bus stop home. 

The following Monday, Rey was running for the Metro, coffee in hand, no makeup on. It was the anniversary of her parents’ death, and she desperately regretted not requesting a leave day, but she knew the Trump political appointees on high were looking for any excuse to start removal proceedings for anyone making their way up the General Schedule. 

So she avoided looking at anyone on the train, staring at her coffee cup as if it held the answers to the mysteries of life in its depths. 

“Rey? You okay?” 

She turned to see Ben sitting in a side seat, looking concerned. 

In four Metro stops they managed to share their mutually sordid, sad, dysfunctional family histories. 

On Friday they went to one of the last Nats games before the season ended; they were out of playoff contention, but it was still always fun to go. “At least the Capitals are good,” Ben said after yet another Nats hitter struck out. 

Rey laughed, and asked if he snuck out of work to go to the parade. 

“Didn’t everyone?” he asked, looking slightly sheepish. 

On their third date, reservations at Jaleo, they discussed how they made it to DC and the weird facets of life in the District.

“Did you know that you don’t have to have an officiant sign your marriage license here?” Ben asked, swirling his wine glass. “And Virginia is a same day marriage license jurisdiction.”

“Was that a proposal, Mr. Big Law?”


	2. Reylo on the Metro getting married, Part 2 to chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an Anonymous on Tumblr on January 14, 2019, a sequel to the AU I started in chapter one. This is pure fluff and wish fulfillment.

It was a year later, hazy August mornings that had earned the District its swamp reputation turning to crisp September afternoons, children returning to school and Maryland apple picking expeditions to be planned, that Ben Solo and Rey Johnson were married in a small judge’s office in Arlington, Virginia. 

The judge was a friend of a friend of Ben’s mother, who was beaming even though her son was not getting married in the traditional Jewish ceremony she had always wanted for him. There was no aisle for Rey to walk down, nor a father to escort her, but her dearest friend Finn Stormbreaker and his wife Rose Tico were there by her side, Finn standing proud, tall and strong and Rose trying valiantly not to cry, a tissue in hand for the tears that did escape. 

The group had arrived at the courthouse that morning, promises of a post-wedding boozy brunch awaiting them. It was simple, and efficient, and everything Ben and Rey had wanted--their friends and family by their sides, apologies and memories to be made, glasses raised in tribute to those that were not there, even if their dysfunctional, complicated family histories were what brought the couple together in the first place. 

The past year held its trials and tribulations as Ben and Rey grew and learned more about each other, as both a couple and as individuals. From government shutdowns to snowstorms shutting down the District, to the anniversary of Han Solo’s death, to long nights sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine and takeout, they had survived, and learned, and healed. 

They found a box of Ben’s old journals and notebooks with his teenage calligraphy and poetry. Rey laughed so hard she snorted wine up her nose. In exchange for a Lord of the Rings extended edition marathon, Ben watched the entire series of Sex and the City with Rey, even learning how to make her a proper cosmopolitan. 

After the small ceremony and boozy brunch were over, Ben promised his mother they’d have a proper Jewish wedding later, and that they’d visit for Hanukkah, and that he’d call more often. Rey was thrilled to finally have a family to call her own, whether it was with her powerful mother in law or at Finn and Rose’s apartment just a short Uber ride away. 

To them, it was not about a fancy wedding, but about building a life, a relationship, a marriage, and continuing to learn, grow, and heal. 

There would be more government shutdowns, more work frustrations and political nightmares and Metro SafeTracking, but they would weather the storms together.  
And thanks to Virginia’s same-day marriage license laws, it only took them a year and a day.


	3. Reylo meeting near the Treasury Department for Pythia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pythia's original prompt on Tumblr: While in DC I noticed that every guy walking into and out of the Treasury department by the White House was ridiculously cute. So maybe a Reylo, meeting somewhere near by?

There were few things Rey loved more than escaping her office during lunch to sit outside and people watch while she ate. She loved her job, but she liked the solitude of eating alone with the sun on her face, and she didn’t mind the DC heat in the summer. It was far more humid than her childhood home, but she had grown accustomed to that. 

Putting her PIV card away as she crossed Pennsylvania Avenue, she headed to her usual spot in Pershing Park. From there, she could sit under a tree and laugh at tourists doing DC Segway tours, or see if there were any protests happening close to the White House. 

She was surprised to find a tall man with dark hair and an equally dark suit sitting on the bench across from hers. He looked like he could have been Secret Service, so deep was his scowl, but there was no tell-tale bulge under the arm or ear piece. Despite the scowl, he was good looking. Handsome, even. She sat down in her usual spot, the man seemingly not noticing her for being engrossed in his phone. 

He reached over to his briefcase next to him, pulling out a legal pad and pen, and began frantically scribbling, his brow furrowed. 

Rey noted his handwriting appeared to be beautiful from a distance as she ate her sandwich. She texted Finn and Rose about their plans for the weekend, and pulled out her book. 

She had become as equally engrossed in her reading as he had seemed to be in his writing when he spoke. 

“Does it live up to the hype?” he asked, startling her a bit. 

“I’m enjoying it so far,” she replied. “I always think it’s worth it to see something for yourself. Especially in this town.” 

He chuckled, and the corners of his lips cracked into a bit of a smile. _He’s even better looking when he smiles_ , Rey thought, and hoped that if her cheeks flushed it would appear to just be the heat. 

“Do you work near here? Come here often?” he asked, gesturing at her professional apparel and bag. 

“Yes, do you?” She didn’t want to give away where she worked to a stranger, and hoped he wouldn’t be taken aback. 

He nodded and gestured behind her. “I’m at Treasury. I don’t often come out here for lunch, though I think I should more often now.” It was his turn to blush. 

“I’m Ben,” he said, getting up hurriedly and extending his big hand to hers. 

“Rey. Pleased to meet you, Ben.” She smiled and laughed internally at how he suddenly seemed nervous, a contrast to his imposing presence. 

“Pleased to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time to read. Please do leave me a comment with your thoughts and come talk to me on Tumblr (while it lasts).


End file.
